


No Idea

by AleexCarrera



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series)
Genre: Eugene in love, M/M, Or maybe Zach knows, Secret love, Zach doesn't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleexCarrera/pseuds/AleexCarrera
Summary: Eugene had no idea how hard could be the fact that he wanted to be happy next to the only guy who he gave his heart, the only guy who wasn’t conscious about his feeling. Or maybe, just maybe, Zach actually had an idea of what happened and he wasn’t being able to hurt the vulnerable heart of his friend.
Relationships: Zach Kornfeld/Eugene Lee Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	No Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830688) by [AleexCarrera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleexCarrera/pseuds/AleexCarrera). 

—I think I'm falling in love with you, and I don't know exactly how to explain it... — Eugene tried to speak while he was watching Zach sit in front of him on the sofa in his apartment.

_It had all started time ago, at the time when the Korean faithfully believed that staying inside his shell would protect him from everything, but it wasn't. Zach was the guy who bothered him the most than the rest of the Try Guys because of the differences between their personalities. It bothered him that he was so sweet, so vulnerable, so confident of everything and everyone, and he knew that, at some point, all that was going to cause the New Yorker to take a big disappointment in life._

\- You are super irritating and I still don't understand what made me think about this madness but ... I really think I love you and I think that I want to be with you - Eugene kept talking.

_And suddenly it happened, Zach began to be physically emotional with Eugene and he didn't reject him. The rejection was not because Eugene didn't want to hurt him, on the contrary, something inside the Korean told him not to do it with the Jew ... not with him._

_And he let himself be carried away, like the water running downstream, flowing with each curve and with every rock that was in the way. He allowed him the hugs, allowed the gestures of love, allowed him to enter on his life ... and suddenly allowed him to also enter on his heart._

_Zach was a great friend, he was sincere when you least expected it, but he also allowed you to hear what you wanted to hear; He was attentive, but he knew the limits of Eugene's affection; He was outgoing when he went out with the boys, but he was shy when he was alone with the Korean_

_They talked, and they talked too much. Together they ate dinner and watched movies, they talked about their life, about work, about their friendship, about love and suddenly they could both recite each other's lives as if it were a book._

—But I'm afraid ... you know I've always had it, and I know that you don't like boys but ... I really think I can be an exception ... — The Korean confession was intense. However, Zach's face remained neutral, as if it was something he already expected.

_The rest of the Try Guys realized the changes since because they were not stupid. Ned saw the smile of Eugene more often, and the day he realized how the Korean looked at Zach was the moment where he knew the truth, those barriers had been broken down by a small Jewish boy of whom Eugene felt something, as it was the same look with which Ned looked at his wife every day._

_Keith took a little longer to see what was happening, but when he clearly saw Eugene's sweet and strange intentions, he warned his best friend what was going on. He spoke with Zach and explained everything he had done to defrost the heart of the Korean ... and Zach could not tolerate it._

—Eugene ... I can't let you keep talking ... — Zach interrupted.

—No... Please listen to me ... I know it is difficult to understand but it is true, we have been so much time together that you have become something vital in my life... —The young Lee Yang kept talking, he wanted to release everything he had kept inside his soul, but the Jew insisted on interrupting him.

—Eugene, I have a girlfriend ... — and suddenly everything went dark, everything stopped being happy and his heart gradually turned off that dim light that began to illuminate his life. —I had not told you because we were still dating but ... I have a girlfriend ... please forgive me, I didn't want this to happen ...—.

\- What happens? Nothing happens ... I'm just kidding ... - said the first wall to rise in the soul of Eugene. - I thought it was obvious that I was playing, but you took it very seriously... - that had been the second wall to rise in his heart.

\- Eugene, please ... - Zach begged when he saw how his friend paled at his words because he had no idea how much those were going to impact.

\- You know what? I feel very tired, I think I should go home ... - the Korean announced when he got up from his seat, taking the keys of his car from the small piece of furniture that Zach had near the entrance of his apartment.

\- Don't you think we should talk? Eugene... I don't want our relationship to change, you're a great friend and I don't want to lose you ... - and that had been the knife that had killed any living part of an illusion with Zach.

— What can change? If we are just that... just friends ... — He paused, taking enough courage not to cry in front of Zach. — See you at work ... — Eugene did not wait for an answer, he opened the door and left directly for his car, making his way to any destination, being aware that the next day he had to continue surviving with the idea that he would not be happy next to the only person he had given his heart, next to the only person who was not aware that he would love and care for him, even knowing that Zach would have no idea that he would be doing all that for him ...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a translate of one of my original works, hope you like it and sorry if you find grammar mistakes, English is not my native language :v


End file.
